


He’s the Knife

by GrimSylphie



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Team as Family, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: Nile asked Nicky and Joe about their sleeping arrangements. Joe explains that Nicky is the sword to his shield, or... the knife to his big spoon?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 48
Kudos: 798





	He’s the Knife

**Author's Note:**

> This was based a lot on how Nicky and Joe seem to sleep. Joe with his back to the wall, wrapped around Nicky and Nicky facing the door ready to shoot at a moment’s notice. I wondered how they established that as the best sleeping arrangement and then I saw this post (https://cassandrva.tumblr.com/post/623790932290158592/sockich-so-heres-something-fun-about-joe-and) on tumblr and I knew I had to include it.

Nile has been traveling with them for about seven years when she finally asked. “Do you two always sleep like that?” The question didn’t come as a surprise. Joe and Nicky had heard it when Booker asked, only six months after they found him. They had answered too when Quynh and Andromache asked two years after they met as they all sat curled around the fire one night. 

Still, as the longest surviving relationship in the known world. They liked to have a little fun. So when Nile asked they shared a conspiratorial look before Nicky answered. “Like what?” 

Nile looked at them incredulously. “You know, curled around each other. Spooning.”

Joe took over, laughing. “Oh! Of course! My dear Nicoló is the sword to my shield or... in modern terms. The knife to my big spoon.” 

Nile looked at Joe as if he had two heads and turned to Nicky as if expecting him to object. Instead all she got for her trouble is a noise or consideration before Nicky spoke, “That is an apt metaphor.” 

Nile remained unconvinced. “No. It’s really not.” She seemed a bit exasperated. 

Andy took pity on her from the other room and shouted. “Don’t listen to them. The answer is yes, they sleep like that all time. That’s all she wants to know.” 

Joe looked at Nicky once more, sharing a look that translated to a decision to tell her one of their stories. 

“Joe and I sleep like that because, we found it is the best way to remain close while still protecting ourselves from attacks.” Nicky explained. 

Joe wrapped his arms around Nicky and smiled despite himself. This was one of the most embarrassing stories of hisnearly millennia of life and yet it was the reason he had the gift of holding Nicoló in his arms every night. 

“It’s my fault really.” Joe started. “I’m quite a heavy sleeper.” 

Nicky chuckled in his arms but the sound of overshadowed by Andy’s cackling. “The understatement of the century Joseph!” She called.

Nicky took pity of him though and looked thoughtful. “My sweet Yusuf might as well be deaf when he slumbers. The only way to wake him is to touch him.”

Andy finally peeks into the room, eager to fill Nile in on the details she feels are most important. “Booker and I once set off an explosive next to their bed and Joe didn’t even stir.” 

Nile seemed shocked. She almost didn’t seem to believe Andy. Joe cleared his throat eager to continue the story rather than drawing Nile’s attention to Andy’s poor idea of a prank. “Once when my Nicoló and I were very young and newly in love, we were traveling... in Tunisia if I recall correctly. “ That was a common problem with their stories, country names and their borders had shifted so much that they often struggled to properly set the stage for Nile. “I was keeping watch but before I knew it, my eyes were heavy with slumber.” 

Nicky picked up from there. “Apparently a group of Franks came through and assumed my love had taken me as a prisoner or war prize. They wish to slit his throat and free me.” Nicky chuckled again, finding the whole situation laughable. “They didn’t realize how greatly they miscalculated. They knew I had awoken to the sound of their voices but they assumed I would remain quite while they murdered the love of my life. Instead they paid for their crimes with their lives.” 

Joe laughed a bit at Nicky’s glowing pride for having defended his love. “Truthfully. I didn’t awaken until the man who was leaning over me with his knife out, collapsed top of me, dead. I was fortunate that Nicky is such a light sleeper. He seems to have a sixth sense for knowing when danger is approaching.” Joe clarified bringing Nicky in for a kiss.

When they separated once more Nicky continued his explanation. “We found, that while I wake to noise, Joe only wakes to touch. So by wrapping himself around me...”

“Like a needy octopus.” Andy chimes in.

“Yes, like that. By wrapping around me, he can cover my back and I can ensure we both wake up if I sense danger.” Nicky finishes. “More importantly. He keeps me warm and I get to feel the arms of the man I love most wrapped around me each and every night.”

Nile nods seemingly satisfied with the latest of their long winded explanations. “That’s kind of cute.” 

They all laughed. “That’s what Nicky and I strive for. Being cute.” Joe said with a wry smiles and a wink.

“More like unbearable.”


End file.
